


Computer Mishap

by ehvayo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Artist Steve Rogers, Camboy Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Computers, M/M, Nude Modeling, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freedom, let's be nice to him, poor steve; he thinks he's got it so good but he's a bit dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehvayo/pseuds/ehvayo
Summary: It’s been a while since Steve has drawn anything, good thing internet exists now.—Or when Steve mistook a porn website for a nude modeling one.





	Computer Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped into my mind suddenly and I wrote all of this in one go. Cheers to me for actually finishing something. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> English isn’t my first language so excuse any mistake you see. Don’t hesitate to point them out to me so I can correct them.

In a pre-war apartment building, sitting on his too-small couch, Steve Rogers was clicking away on his computer, his face only illuminated by the screen’s light and the orange light bulb of his vintage lamp sitting to his right on a small wood side table.

He was on a three-days leave after a particularly taxing mission. It had started this morning, with the blond waking up in his bed, the broken spring in his mattress pressing against the small of his back, and the wonder of what the hell he was going to do in the next three days at the front of his mind.

It had been so long since he’d had time to himself he couldn’t find anything to do. He’d laid there, too-long limbs sprawled across the mattress and eyes open and adjusting to the darkness of the room, passing ideas through his head. He could start with going a run, maybe.

He’d thought back at the conversation he’d had with Tony before he’d left, the man asking him to “_stop exhausting your body for a few days for fuck’s sake, Rogers. Stay at home, go on the internet, discover the future, whatever.”_

It hadn’t felt like a lightbulb going off in his head, but his eyebrows had still raised a bit as a humming had left his throat. Yeah, he could do that. After he’d woken up from the ice, a few years ago, he’d been gifted a computer. He hardly ever used the machine, but he still knew how to make it work. He’d watched his teammates play or search things up on one, hell, he’d even watched as Nat hacked a Hydra’s warehouse hardware. He remembered most of the patterns, and with his visual memory, it surely will be no problem.

-

Turns out, it really was no problem. Steve had made breakfast after he’d got up, a dozen eggs and a pot of coffee, before he went to sit on the couch and look at what the internet had in store for him today. He must have significantly underestimated its supply because, at almost 6 PM, he was still sitting at the same spot on his couch, computer on his lap, and mind very much immersed in what the screen was showing.

He’d started simple, doing a few research on easy and mundane things to get the hang of it. One of the many websites had brought him to a video streaming service called YouTube, where he’d watched videos of people baking for entirely too long before he’d discovered the incredible world of puppies videos. When he’d lifted his head from the sight of a small dog chasing his own tail, it was already past noon, and his stomach was growling. So, he got up, took his computer with him and continued to watch as he put a ready-cooked meal in the microwave.

After he was done eating it, he’d decided that he should probably stop watching these videos before his brain numbed from the cuteness of it, and he’d clicked on the website’s logo to be brought back to the explore page. There, he’d chosen the first thumbnail that had caught his eye and began a long series of watching people do DIYs.

It was incredible, really, that he could just sit there on his couch and watch as people did wonderful things. He never knew he could learn so much about cutting wood without even going out and ask in a woodshop, if those still existed today. When he got to a channel that recreated famous objects from the daily life and watched as a guy attempted to stitch a helmet that looked like a mix of his own current one and of the one he used to wear while doing tours to sell war bonds during the war, Steve decided that this was definitely too weird to watch and changed videos. 

That’s when he found one that touched him to his heart. Here, on the screen, the blond could see the cover of a worn sketchbook and the hands of a girl. She talked for a bit, greeted her viewers, and explained the topic of the video before opening the book. Inside, she flipped through the pages, showing all of her sketches and drawings, pointing out the ones she liked best, explaining the creation process of some.

It was wonderful, and Steve felt the familiar and comforting urge to draw he hadn’t felt in so long come back to him. He wanted to feel the rough charcoal between his fingers, watch its pigments stain his hands as a figure came to life on a too-thin page of his sketchbook. Wanted to trace thick and graceful lines, let his hand move and curve to his heart’s desire as he created. He wanted to draw someone.

Instinctively, Steve closed the tab and nearly ran to his bedroom to grab his forgotten sketchbook that had been lying in the otherwise empty drawer of his nightstand for far too long. When he came back to the couch, sketchbook and charcoal in hands, he put them aside and set the computed back on his lap, quickly typing _“nude model”_ in the search bar.

Now, Steve had always favored drawing nude bodies. Ever since he was a teenager, he’d preferred how graceful and timeless a naked form looked drawn onto the yellowish pages of his sketchbook. It wasn’t about the nudity, not really, it was about recreating and capturing the beauty of the human body, its shapes, its hard lines or its curves, its imperfections, all that made it so beautiful.

When he was a teenager, he used to go to the less than holy parts of Brooklyn, where the prostitutes worked. Apart from his mother, they were the nicest people he knew. When they weren’t with a client, they’d let Steve sit on a chair and pose for him. They didn’t mind, they liked it even. The boy was always respectful and grateful to practice his drawing. He looked at them not as a body for pleasure but as a beauty of nature. When he stared, it wasn’t to entertain some twisted thoughts, it was to capture the curve of a breast or the shadow of their neck. Most often then not, he’d offer them his drawing, thanking them for their time before waving them goodbye.

But now, he couldn’t exactly do that, could he? What would the public think if they were to learn that Captain America, the United States’ golden boy was paying visits to a brothel? It wouldn’t matter if it was just to draw, he could already see the headlines and Pepper’s disappointed face, her eyes icily staring at him because of all the work the PR would have to do.

So, he took the reasonable route, taping enter on his research and letting the internet offer him hundreds of websites of nude models. _There are way too many options,_ Steve thought to himself before clicking on the first link without even reading the website’s name.

He was redirected to a dark website with hints of pink where, on the homepage, pictures upon pictures of denuded people were displayed as an option to choose. He clicked on one randomly, and it bought him to a profile where the person had posted other pictures of themselves with a short description. Below it all, tariffs were stated.

Steve hummed to himself as he went back to the homepage. The website looked appealing and secure enough, with everything displayed clearly and neatly. He scrolled up to the top of the page to read what was written there. Next to the site’s logo were numerous boxes for different categories that Steve didn’t bother with. He looked at the title written above all of the pictures that led to the profiles: _“Cam boys.”_

Made sense, he thought to himself. Since the models couldn’t pose in real life, they hade to do it via video. It was a great idea. That way, Steve could talk with them for a bit, explain what he wanted, and help and guide them into the pose he desired.

Now sold on the concept, the blond started to scroll down the page once again, this time looking attentively at each picture to see which one inspired his creative mind best. They were all men, but Steve didn’t mind the fact. Though he’d had more practice with women in the past, there was something about men that had always attracted him more. Something about the sharp edge of a jaw or the hard line of a hip that had held more appeal in his eyes.

Yeah, this site would do, he decided.

After a little over a minute of scrolling, his fingers froze over the touchpad as his eyes met the perfect inspiration. He looked gorgeous, with long, lean limbs showing off miles of smooth skin. His body was toned, with muscles defined underneath all that soft skin but not bulky like his own. Rather, his frame looked strong but graceful, with his defined abs leading to a trail of dark, coarse hairs. He looked young, in his mid-twenties at most, with piercing steel-blue eyes crinkling lightly in the corners while his plump and rosy mouth was set in an amused smirk. He seemed as if he’d just woken up, with his warm chestnut hair mussed at the top, where it was longer than on the sides. A few strands were falling over his forehead, creating an illusion of untouched and natural beauty.

Hastily, Steve clicked on the profile to see more of him. He was greeted with a couple more pictures of the guy, all in various positions, and showing off the same gorgeous steel-blue eyes and toned body. At the top was written in bold letter **_@bbbuck_** and next to them, a description read “Message me anytime for a personal session ;)”

Steve read it and nodded happily to himself. The guy looked and sounded like he’d be comfortable holding any pose for a few hours. This was perfect. Though he’d already set his mind, the blond still took the time to read over the tariffs for the brunet. In pink rectangles were displayed different prices depending on the amount of time, starting with 30 dollars for fifteen minutes and up to 360 dollars for three hours.

Steve almost chocked himself upon reading them before remembering that dollar inflation had happened and that rent didn’t cost six dollars anymore. He didn’t know what the market price was like for a model posing session, but the prices looked similar to the ones on the other profile he’d clicked on, so the blond decided that it was reasonable. The brunet would still have to show his nudity to a stranger and hold a pose for a couple of hours, it couldn’t be that comfortable.

So, Steve clicked on the three hours session and rolled his eyes as a subscription box popped up. Of course, you had to create an account on every website if you wanted to do anything nowadays. Steve completed the various boxes, choosing _@Brooklyn1918_ as his username, making sure not to use his SHIELD e-mail address, and finally, he entered his credit card information.

Once everything was complete and he was logged in on his new account, he clicked once again on the 3 hours session offer. Instead of a video chat appearing as he’d expected, he was greeted with a small questionnaire asking him when he wanted to book a session. Instead of filling a date and time, he used the message box and wrote :

> _ “Hello, _
> 
> _ I’d like to have a session with you now, if possible, or as soon as you can. _
> 
> _ Thank you, _
> 
> _Brooklyn1918”_

Once the message was sent, he lay back into the cushion for a minute before a notification’s ping filled the air. He looked back at the screen and saw that a chatbox had appeared on the right side of it. Next to @bbbuck profile picture was a green dot and the message he’d just received read : 

> _“never busy for you, call me anytime ;)”_

The happy face he’d sent with his message was a nice touch, Steve thought, and he replied eagerly with a little face of his own.

> _“Can you call now? I’ve got everything ready! :)” _

The reply came soon enough in the sound of a video chat call waiting to be answered. A loud ring filled the room as a pink background took over the screen, with @bbbuck profile picture in the center of it. Steve clicked on the green button, and soon enough, the pink screen was replaced with the brunet’s beautiful face smiling at him.

“So, you said you got everything ready?” he greeted him with a teasing smirk.

Steve scrabbled to get off the couch and put his laptop on the coffee table. He took a seat on the carpet covering the creaky wood planks of his floor, his back resting against the couch, and opened his sketchbook at a new page.

“Oh, yeah, figured it’d be easier if I got everything at hand,” Steve replied with a nervous voice as he eyed the box of charcoal and the eraser sitting on the coffee table.

On the screen, @bbbuck hummed and nodded, his eyes glinting, “I see.”

Confused as to how all of this was working, Steve asked uncertainly, “Can you see me?”

The brunet’s reflection on the screen broke into a wide grin, and a laugh escaped his throat. “No, but I can hear you.”

“Yeah, kinda figured that,” Steve shook his head as he let out a chuckle of his own.

@bbbuck rearranged his position from where he seemed to be sitting on a bed and asked in a sultry voice. “So, are you new to this?”

Even though he knew that the brunet couldn’t hear him, Steve shrugged before he replied. “On the internet, you mean? Then yeah. I just— It’s been a while for me, you know, I’m trying to get back to it.”

He saw the young man wince slightly before replying in a cheerful tone. “Well, you found the perfect place for that.”

Realizing that it would probably be more appropriate to chat for a bit and get to know the brunet before asking him to start posing, Steve began sketching the different features of his face mindlessly on his sketchbook as he asked. “Thanks, so, what do I call you? Buck?”

“You can call me Bucky for now,” the man smiled as he threw a flirty wink at the camera, “so, you said it’s been a long time?”

Steve could already feel himself blush at the probably innocent gesture, and he stammered a bit over his next words. “Uh, yeah, I used to do it with working girls back in the days, but I can’t really do that anymore, y’know?”

At that, Bucky just blinked at the camera for a moment before responding to his blunt admission. “I— Yeah, makes sense, I guess.”

“They were always nice to me, you know, doing anything I asked and never treating me like I was different,” he rambled on as he tried to get the curve of Bucky’s luscious, long black eyelashes right.

On-screen, the young man ran a hand through his already messy hair and glanced at the camera, his eyes lost and uncertain. “Yeah, must have been nice.”

“Anyway, when would you like to begin?” Steve asked politely as he shaded Bucky’s iris on his page.

This seemed to put the brunet back on track as he straightened his backand smiled teasingly at the camera, “We can start whenever you want, three hours is a long time, there’s no rush.”

Steve looked back up at his computer. “It is, but with what I wanna do, I think it’ll take a while,” he nodded as he thought of how he wanted Bucky to pose.

Bucky adjusted his computer so it was inclined slightly more towards his keyboard, showing further of his clavicle and chest. “What are you planning to do with me, hmm?” he drawled in a low voice.

The blond cleared his throat before replying, “Do you have a window in your room?”

“No, I live in a cave,” the boy snorted, “why? Do you want to make everybody watch?” he added with a sinful smirk.

“No!” Steve exclaimed loudly. He didn’t want the brunet to think he was some kind of twisted man with a voyeurism fetish. “You can draw the sheers I don’t mind, I just need good lighting.”

“Yeah, okay, I can do that,” Bucky mumbled as he got up from his bed and walked to a window,holding his computer with him all the while. With the jostle, Steve could see that he was completely naked except for a pair of tight, black boxers. 

“Here?” he asked as he adjusted the camera of his laptop to a better angle.

“Perfect,” Steve acquiesced, “do you have anything to put your computer on?”

On the screen, he could see the brunet frown at the request before he replied, “Sure,” and went to put the computer on his desk. The camera was facing in the right direction, but when Bucky stood back in front of it, Steve noticed that it was a bit too low.

“Sorry, but do you have anything to put it a bit higher? I’d like to see all of you.”

Bucky bit his lips and answered in a sultry voice, “Whatever you want.”

Once the setup was done, with the camera set exactly how Steve had pictured it, not exactly facing him but not entirely to the side either, he asked Bucky to go stand next to the window and rest his head against the wall.

The brunet did as he’d asked, throwing a smile and a wink in his direction once he was in place. “What do you want me to do?” he breathed, his head lolling to the side a bit, causing strands of his chestnut hair to fall to the side and over his forehead.

“Can you take off your underwear?” Steve asked as he sharpened his charcoal. Rationally, he knew that this was a normal thing to ask a nude model before starting to draw, but he’d always felt a bit awkward doing so. Still, Bucky nodded with a teasing smirk and slowly pulled down his boxers, almost making a show out of it.

He slid a thumb below the waistband, tugging a bit on it to reveal another inch of gorgeous, smooth skin. As he continued to pull down, sliding it over his hips, those dark, coarse hairs that the trail of hairs starting for his bellybutton lead to came into view. Finally, he brought his other, previously unused hand to his boxers, and with both, he pulled the underwear down, letting his dick free. Steve couldn’t help but stop and stare at it. Its size was on the nice side of average, not overly long or thick but still a great length to hold in hand.

Steve swallowed thickly, reminding himself that even if he found the brunet attractive, there wasn’t a reason for him to sexualize his body. Not in this setting.

Once the underwear was completely off, the blond waited for Bucky to set it aside. He went back to his original position, resting his head back against the wall and purred. “And now?”

“Wrap your hand around your throat,” Steve instructed and watched as Bucky followed along, bringing his arm up and wrapping his delicate fingers around his neck.

Steve began again. “Can you make it look like you’re clenching around—” but stopped his explanation when Bucky followed and did exactly what he had in mind. “Yeah, like that, perfect,” he praised in a soft voice and the brunet who let out a soft whimper.

“Does it hurt?” Steve questioned, concern lacing his voice.

Bucky let out a breathy sigh and shook his head, careful not to move too much and assured, “No, don’t worry, keep talking.”

“Oh, uh, that’s it, now hold,” Steve instructed, already starting to draw thin, light lines on the page to capture the position and the overall shape of Bucky.

A few dozen seconds passed in comfortable silence, where Steve shut the outside world and immersed himself completely into his drawing. However, a little over a minute later, this quiet space was broken when Bucky asked uncertainly. “Wait? Hold how long?”

Steve replied in a distracted tone, still too focused on the lines of his drawing. “Probably not three hours, maybe a bit more than two.”

Yes, it probably wouldn’t be the initial three hours he’d thought, but still, it’d take him some time. It had been a while since his last live sketch, and he wanted to get everything right, the ferocity of his hand, the curve of his neck…

“What do you mean, “a bit more than two”?!” Bucky exclaimed loudly, shifting his gaze to the camera of his computer fiercely to glare virtually at him, though he still didn’t move from the pose.

Steve lifted his head from his drawing and caught his angry glower through the screen. “I— I’m sorry, do you usually only do fifteen minutes sessions?” he asked in a confused voice.

This was weird, but maybe that’s why Bucky was so distraught at having to hold a pose for more than two hours. He could understand why he’d be upset, but then, why would he accept a three-hour-long session if he wasn’t comfortable with that?

“No!” the brunet growled, “What the hell is wrong with you? You gonna jerk off to that for two hours?” he scowled, using the hand that wasn’t holding his neck to gesture towards his body.

“I— What?” Steve faltered, his hand stilling on his page, “I’m not jerking off, I’m drawing you!”

This was Bucky’s turn to falter. All the anger left his gaze, and he slumped against the wall like a spring that had been released after being tense for too long. “What? Why?”

“Isn’t it was this site is for?” When he was met with an incredulous gaze and silence, he hesitated but continued, “it’s to book sessions with nude models, right?”

After a second, Bucky bit his lips to refrain a chuckle from coming out and answered, “Pal, this site is porn.”

The charcoal Steve was still holding between his fingers fell from his hand, and he gasped loudly “Oh my—”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you feel like it, it makes me really happy :)


End file.
